Babies On Board
by bookworm2229
Summary: In this sequel to Life, Love, and Percabeth, Percy and Annabeth set off on a quest to save their son Luke. There's only one thing that complicates the quest, they have babies on board.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you are thinking, FINALLY! Yes, I have finally sat down to write and bring to you the sequel to Life, Love, & Percabeth. As you all probably know, my spin-off sequel to L,L,&P is also posted. It's called Letters to the Lost. Now, here comes the story you are currently reading, Babies On Board!:**

**Chapter 1: The Waiting Room**

_Percy's_ POV:

I tap my foot impatiently on the tiled floor that sits beneath my feet. I hum quietly to myself, trying to distract my running mind. I hum louder as I get to chorus of the song and before I even know it, I'm singing The Best Song Ever by One Direction, very loudly might I add.

"SHUT UP!" A middle aged man across the room screams, his face red with anger. He has salt-and-pepper colored hair, an unshaved beard, and is wearing a suit. He is very formal for a hospital waiting room.

"Blame the Brits, not me." I mutter.

The man rolls his eyes and returns his attention to his I-Phone which is clasped in his hand. A teenage girl with bright red hair sitting next to him, who I presume is his daughter, turns to me.

"One of them is Irish. They're not all Brits." She says in a 'duh' sort of tone before turning her attention towards her Teen Vogue magazine.

"Oh yeah. Neil right?" I know his real name, but I decided I wanted to have some fun with this girl.

She snaps her head towards me, "His name is _Nial!"_ Her face is red with anger, just as her father's had been a few minutes ago.

"Like the river?" I question, acting dumb. If Annabeth were here right now she would tell me that I don't have to play dumb, I already am dumb.

The girl fumed, "No, not like the river you idiot!"

I glanced at the girl's father, he was smirking.

"Oh...he's the one with the hair that looks like a mop right?" I asked her, hoping to infuriate her more.

"No! That's Harry Styles and his hair is beautiful! Much better than your dreadful haircut."

I pretend to be offended, "Ouch. That hurts more than the excruciating pain I get from listening to Zack from One Direction sing!"

The girl grabs her father by the wrist and stands up, pulling him with her.

"Where are we going?" He asks, looking up from his phone for a second.

"Away from that annoying old man!" She yells and a nurse shushes her as she walks past them, cradling a newborn in her arms.

I chuckle, "Directioners for life?!" I yell to her, in a quieter tone than she had been using.

"His name is Zayn! And no! You will never be a Directioner!" I catch a glimpse of her red face and her father's bored one as they walk out of sight.

I laugh to myself before slouching down in the very uncomfortable chair. I start humming again, this time a Train song. Much better.

"_Can't swim so I took a boat_  
_ To an island so remote_  
_ Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before._  
_ Stayed there 'til the air was clear._  
_ I was bored and out of tears,_  
_ Then I saw you washed up on the shore."_

I had started to sing quietly and now I tap my foot to the imaginary beat.

_"I offered you my coat,  
Thank goodness love can float  
Crazy how that shipwreck meant my ship was comin' in.  
We talked 'til the sun went down.  
Love on the Puget Sound.  
My treasure map was on your skin." _

I get into the song more, standing up to sing the chorus. I sway side to side as I belt out the best part of the song.

_"Beauty in the water,  
Angel on the beach.  
Ocean's daughter.  
I thought love was out of reach  
'Til I got her.  
Had I known it could come true?  
I would have wished in '92  
For a mermaid just like you-"_

I stop singing and swaying abruptly when I notice a nurse watching me with an amused look and Chiron sitting in his wheelchair, clapping slowly.

"Nice moves." Chiron comments with a chuckle.

My face flushes and I turn to the nurse, "Any news on Mrs. Jackson?"

She looses her amused look, and takes on a more business-y (I know that's not a real word, but it is a real one to me!) look.

"Why, yes. You can go in and see your babies now." She smiles.

My heart stutters. Did she say babies? With an 's' on the end? As in, more than one?

"_Babies?"_ Chiron questions so I don't have to.

"Oh, yes. Annabeth Jackson has given birth to twins."

That was the last thing I heard before I fainted, collapsing on the floor.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

"He did _what?" _I ask the familiar old man sitting next to my hospital bed in his wheelchair.

"He fainted. The nurse told us that you had given birth to twins and he opened his mouth to say something, but instead passed out cold." Chiron says with an amused smirk.

"My gods he's such a seaweed brain." I sigh, looking down at the baby boy I'm cradling in my arms.

Chiron chuckles, "Well, now he is in his own hospital room until he wakes up."

I roll my eyes. As I do so, the baby boy I'm cradling starts to wail.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" I pout, hating the sound of his cries. They are so sad.

Another voice joins in the crying and I sigh. "Chiron, do you think you could call the nurse?"

He nods curtly, pressing the call button.

Within a few minutes a nurse walks into the room. I think her name is Kate. She ushers Chiron out before picking up the second wailing baby. This one is a girl. I had gotten the boy to calm down, but the girl was still screaming until the nurse picked her up.

"It's time for them to go into the nursery now." Kate informs me after a few minutes. "The visiting hours for family start now and all babies are placed in the nursery during that time."

I nod and watch as she places the baby girl with very chubby cheeks back into the nursery bed that Kate will wheel to the nursery.

I give the baby boy who is not nearly as chubby as the girl is taken out of my arms and placed in his nursery bed.

"You should get some rest. Remember that we're only a push of a button away." Kate tells me before leaving with my two unnamed babies.

With a sigh, I recline down in the bed, trying to get comfortable. I realize how much I wish I was laying next to Percy in this stupid hospital bed which is not the least bit comfortable. With a heavy sigh, I close my heavy eyelids and give into sleep.

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

I wake up bleary eyed, only seeing white surrounding me. "Am I dead?" I ask aloud to no one.

Someone chuckles from beside me, "No, Percy. You aren't dead."

I rub my eyes and look to see who is sitting beside me. I look to see Chiron, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Chiron.." I look around, "Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You fainted when the nurse told you that Annabeth had twins." Chiron says nonchalantly.

My mouth goes dry, "She...what?"

"You heard me." Chiron says, rolling his eyes.

"Are they boys? Girls?" I ask.

"Both."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again. "That's great."

"I think you are allowed to see them if you want." Chiron tells me, "I think I'll be heading back to camp now though."

I nod and watch as Chiron wheels his way out of the room. I unhook the monitors on my body and climb out of my bed. I look down at my clothes, grateful they didn't put me in one of those horrid hospital gowns.

I stagger out of the room and head towards the elevator.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

"You know, that hospital gown doesn't look half-bad on you, Wise Girl." I turn my attention away from the baby girl in my arms to face the figure leaning in the doorway of my hospital room.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

He comes over to me, glancing at the baby boy laying in the nursery bed while doing so. "He's beautiful." He tells me, leaning down to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

I pull back, "Well, he has some pretty hot parents."

Percy laughs, glancing at the baby girl. "She's beautiful too." His voice sounds constricted like he has a lump in his throat.

"Don't be getting all emotional on me, Jackson." I say sternly, but jokingly.

He laughs quietly, "Can I hold her?"

I nod, handing the baby to him.

"Hello beautiful." Percy smiles down at the baby in his arms.

I smile as I watch him rock her to sleep. After ten minutes of holding her, he places her down in her bed.

"I never thought I would be in this position." He says quietly, "It's been almost eleven years. I thought that Luke was going to be our only child."

I smile at him, "I know. But I'm so happy that we have the twins now."

He smiles back at me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Like I just gave birth." I groan.

He smirks, "I could've guessed that."

"I honestly feel and probably look like something that belongs in a sewer." I tell him, closing my eyes.

I feel his weight move off the bed and I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. I open my mouth to ask him where he is going when I feel his lips against mine. I smile against his lips. He pulls away a moment later, looking me in the eyes.

"You look beautiful." He tells me, sincerity in his tone.

I blush, "You're only saying that because I can beat you up if you said otherwise."

He rolls his eyes, "Can't you just take the compliment and not question it. I mean it."

I smile at him before pulling his lips back to mine. After pulling away I say, "I know."

He smiles, his eyes shining bright in the darkness of the room, "So, what are we going to name these babies?"

I respond instantly, "I was thinking that we name them..."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffy! I hope you liked this chapter because it was full of fluff and One Direction. lol. I personally, do not particularly _like_ One Direction and all of the things that Percy say in this chapter are things that I say to my One Direction crazed friends. Sorry. Their music is good I just don't have a liking towards the actual group. I like that they are British. That's it. Cuz come on. Who doesn't like a British accent? **

**Okay, so now we need to name these babies. Choose your favorite number name for the boy and girl and either PM me the numbers or post it in a review! If you have a good name idea, also feel free to post it. **

**BOY:**

**1) Jonathan Matthias **

**2) Jim(After Percy's grandfather who died) Allen _(I'm bringing this name back from when we were trying to name Luke in L,L,&P)_**

**3) Nicholas Teodor (gift from heaven)**

**4) Leo ( after our beloved Leo.) Atlas **

**5) Michael Rich (after Sally's uncle who adopted her after both her parents died in a plane crash. He is also dead due to cancer)**

**GIRL:**

**1) Cassiopeia ("Cassie") Marie **

**2) Tatiana (meaning Fairy Princess. haha.) Raine**

**3) Athena Grace**

**4) Marina (sea maiden) Callia (Beautiful voice)**

**5) Pelagia ("Gia") Marie**

**Gods guys! I have terrible name creating skills! My favorites are Jonathan Matthias and Leo Atlas for the boy and Cassiopeia Marie and Pelagia Marie. Idk. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading the first chapter! **

**See ya later alligators! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's_ POV:_

I lean back in the rocking chair that is in Annabeth's hospital room. I cradle the baby girl in my arms, rocking back and forth.

The small room is filled with flowers and small gifts that were brought here for Annabeth and the babies. I glance over at the sleeping form in the hospital bed. Watching as Annabeth's chest rises and falls slowly in her deep sleep. I smile to myself.

Her face suddenly contorts with anger and sadness. I frown at the sight. What is going on in that mind of hers?

I don't get to wonder about it for long, for Annabeth slowly wakes up. She blinks at the bright light of the sun coming in through the blinds of the window to the right of her. With a yawn, she rubs her eyes tiredly before turning to me. A slow smile graces her face and I smile back.

"Morning, Wise Girl." I say.

She smiles wider. "Morning, Seaweed Brain."

We sit for the most part in silence after that. Not needing to talk. In some cases, the silence would be awkward and even cause tension. But, with us, the silence shows our love without us even having to say a word.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

"So, explain to me again how they didn't know that you were having twins?" Percy asks as I chow down on some disgusting hospital food.

I swallow my food and then clear my throat. "Leo was positioned directly behind Cassie and no sonograms were able to see him."

"Is that even possible?" Percy asked.

I shrug half-heartedly. "Apparently."

Percy looks down at the sleeping forms of Cassiopeia and Leo with a smile gracing his face. It makes my heart flutter and I smile as well.

"Cassiopeia Marie and Leo Atlas." Percy says with a slight chuckle. "How long did it take to figure out those names?"

I smile. "Not long. Although, I'm not sure if Leo should know that we named our son after him. He already has a huge ego. We don't need to build on that."

Percy sends me a lopsided smile and I frown. "Uh-oh." I say, knowing that smile is bad news.

"Speaking of Leo, he's coming up later to visit along with Piper and Jason." He says.

I sigh. "Well, I guess Leo's ego is getting boosted sooner than I had hoped."

Percy laughs. "I guess so, Wise Girl."

At that moment a nurse walks into the room, a clipboard in hand. "Good morning, Annabeth." She smiles kindly at me.

"Good morning." I respond, not remembering her name.

"I just came to tell you that you will soon be sharing a room temporarily with..." Her voice drifts off and she glances down at her clipboard before finishing, "Mary Margarett. She just had a beautiful baby boy and she will be transferred here shortly." **(A/N: Any Once Upon A Time fans out there?! Recognize the name? :P)**

I smile, despite the fact that I would much rather prefer a private room. "Alright. Thanks for the info."

The nurse smiles before leaving the room.

"Well, this sucks." I say with a frown.

Percy smiles, "True. But it's only temporary."

"I hope so." I say.

* * *

_Leo's POV_** (A/N: I don't think I've done any other POV's besides Percy and Annabeth before! So here ya go! Enjoy!)**_:_

You know, when I imagined my hospital visit to Annabeth, I thought I was going to be the source of entertainment. I was sadly mistaken and the room was filled with laughter as Percy and a twelve year old girl fought over One Direction.

"Ugh! You are not a Directioner! Why out of all the people that my mom had to get placed in a room with, your wife is the one?!" The girl fumes her face red.

"I am so a Directioner. They love me and I love them! All three of them!" Percy protests, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"There are five! Harry, Louis, Nial, Zayn, and Liam!" She protests.

Percy shakes his head. "The only ones that count are mop-top, the one who says his name wrong, and the one who sounds like a river."

"Their names are Harry, Louis, and Nial!"

"Lou-issssss." Percy says.

"Lou-ee. Not Lou-is!" The girl clenches her hands into fists.

"Nile is the one who flows North."

The girl stares at him quizzically. "What does that even mean?!"

"Because he's the Nile. And the river flows North." Percy says in a 'duh' tone. "And I'm the idiot here."

The girl looks about to explode. "If you are such a Directioner, then how did they become famous?"

"X-factor." Percy says with a smirk.

"You're impossible!" The girl says, throwing her hands up in the air.

Percy's jaw drops. "That's what my wife tells me all the time! Woahhhh."

The girl face-palms and as does Annabeth who is cradling the baby girl in her arms.

"I'm leaving now." The girl mutters. "Daddy can we go get lunch?"

The father shrugs. "Sure."

They leave the room, the girl dragging her father behind her. She punches Percy before exiting.

Annabeth laughs. "I like her."

Percy rubs his arm before sarcastically saying, "Ha-ha! Of course you do!"

Annabeth smirks at him.

"Okay, love birds." I say. "Just tell us the babies' names already!" I bounce up and down energetically.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Piper rolling her eyes.

"Well this is Cassiopeia Marie Jackson." Annabeth says gently raising up the baby cradled in her arms.

I let out an audible 'awwww' and everyone stares at me. "What? It's lil' baby Cassie."

Percy rolls his eyes. "And that," She points to the baby boy who Percy is picking up at the moment. "Is Leo Atlas Jackson."

My jaw drops and I start jumping up and down. "YOU NAMED A BABY AFTER ME!"

Everyone laughs except for Jason. "Just what he needed. An ego boost." Jason says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "Psh. Whatevs." Then I do a giddy dance before adding, "But Percy, I said that his name was supposed to be Leo Awesome Jackson. Not Leo Atlas."

"Sorry. I thought that we should go with Atlas. He is already going to be made fun of because of his first name." Percy responds with a smirk.

"True, true." I say thoughtfully before realization kicks in. "Hey! That's not very nice! Leo is an awesome name!"

"Well, along with Awesome being a stupid middle name, it didn't fit on the birth certificate so..." Percy says with a shrug.

I cross my arms. "Well I still think his middle name should be Awesome."

"And I still think that you are lucky we even named him Luke." Annabeth retorts.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Alright! I'm not trying to pick a fight!"

Piper rolls her eyes. "Anyways, so me and Jason just got back from Greece and Rome. I have a few stories to share."

"And by that she means she is going to tell you what she told me in the car ride here." I say.

She gives me a pointed look and Jason chuckles.

"Well, so while we were in Greece I had these really good diples-" Piper starts, but is interrupted by Percy.

"Those indents on peoples faces when they smile?" He questions.

Annabeth face-palms. "Why did I marry you? Care to enlighten me?"

"Because I'm drop dead gorgeous." Percy says immediately.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "You were thinking of dimples, Seaweed Brain. Diples are like pieces of fried dough with honey and walnuts on top. They are a Christmas and Wedding delicacy."

"Ooh! Yum!" I comment, rubbing my stomach.

Piper rolls her eyes for like the millionth time ever. "Anyways, they were really good. I would definitely get them if I ever had a wedding."

I look at Jason. "Pst, man. That's your girlfriend not so subtly hinting that she wants to get married. Preferably in Greece." I mock-whisper to him.

Piper elbows me in the side and I wince. Her face is tinged pink.

"Just stating the obvious." I say, taking a few steps out of her elbow range.

Jason smirks. "Thanks for the heads-up, Leo. What would I ever do without you?"

"Well you wouldn't get married in Greece that's for sure." I say.

Jason nods. "True."

Piper crosses her arms, "You both are jerks."

"Yes. Yes we are." I say with a smirk.

"Well, I have to feed the twins so everyone out." Annabeth says.

"Why do we have to- oh." I say. "Ew."

"Shut up and leave, Leo." Annabeth says.

I sigh. "I knew I would get kicked out of here. I just didn't think it would be so soon!"

Jason laughs. "I did."

I frown at him. "That's not friendly."

"Tough luck."

"Well then!"

Annabeth sighs. "Just leave."

I sigh in defeat before trudging to the door, Piper and Jason trailing behind me.

"Wait! Why does Percy get to stay?" I ask, looking back at them.

Percy scoffs. "Because I'm freaking Percy Jackson."

"And he's also my husband so he's seen-" Annabeth starts but I cut her off.

"MY EARS ARE TOO INNOCENT FOR THIS!" I scream, running out of the room and down the corridor.

Needless to say, I got kicked out of more than just Annabeth's room. Which leads me to my next point, sitting outside in the freezing cold because you got kicked out of a hospital is not fun. I still don't know why I put that on my bucket list. Just sayin.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY. I suck at remembering things. Which is why I forgot to post this chapter, A MONTH AGO. Oh well, I hope this was a good filler chapter. I also realized that I need more Frank and Hazel! Cant forget them! **

**Sorry this chapter sucks. I really was like spacing out while writing it. Once this fanfic and letters to the lost are completed I'm going to be doing some massive editing so hopefully the second time around this chapter will be better. **

**AND OMFG GUYS HOUSE OF HADES IN LIKE 8 DAYS. OMFG. IM FANGIRLING SO HARD. ITS BEING DELIVERED TO MY HOUSE WHILE IM AT SCHOOL. GLIB GLOBBIT IM SO EXCITEDDDDDDD.**

**All right. SEE YA LATER ALLIGATORS.**

**P.S. I am still technically on my writing break so I don't have an estimated time for when this will be updated next. **


End file.
